


Moon Patrol (a.k.a. I Spent Hours on a Fic But None on a Name)

by AlfaNumeric



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Air Inflation, Aptophilia, Cloaca, Come Inflation, Dubcon to Con, F/F, Gay Robots, Girl Penis, Inflation, Robot Sex, Self-Indulgent, Yuri, and how!, it's ether. but it acts like air here., lOOK I DID RESEARCH I PROMISE, well i mean. kinda.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlfaNumeric/pseuds/AlfaNumeric
Summary: A quick fic for me and FairyLip of my Hunter, Noctra-13, inflating her Titan, Rena-4, with an Ether tank while on patrol on the Moon..........And then they fuck.Also Rena's got a girldick.Because why not.Exo are hot.
Relationships: Female Guardian/Female Guardian
Kudos: 10





	Moon Patrol (a.k.a. I Spent Hours on a Fic But None on a Name)

**Author's Note:**

> Just for the record, FairyLip is not that into inflation, and pretty much only does it with me, but I got rights to use her OC for this. Don't bug her about it! It's our thing.

The patter of rubber hitting dust filled the air around Noctra-13's ears as her partner, Titan Rena-4, padded along in front of her, the latter maintaining a marching pace typical of her leaderlike nature. The huntress typically would have her mind everywhere else, her ears behind her and her eyes in front, potential engagement angles burned into her neurotransistors. And yet, here she found herself, distracted. An inconvenience for anybody else, a severe liability for a Hunter.

"Hey, Rena," piped Noctra, her scout rifle hanging lower on her body than she would typically allow.

"What's up, Noct?" replied Rena, her gaze not leaving the horizon.

Noct scanned the Titan from antenna to boot. "I'm getting a bit... antsy."

"Why's that?" Rena glanced over her shoulder, her iridescent sapphire skin outshone by her bright yellow eyes. 

"We've been on patrol for, what, three hours now? No sign of this Fallen scavenger crew."

"You're impatient, Noct." Rena turned around, her full breadth on display to Noctra.

Rena's frame, while not terribly wide, was widened heavily by her armor. Its ablative material sloped and edged around her dense musculature, her chestplate hefted up by trained shoulders and a back built and honed to carry magnitudes more. Blocky greaves propped up her rippling legs, their lines guiding to a bulge between them that hinted to the modifications Rena's made to her body.  
Despite her muscular, rock-solid frame, Rena's face was fairly simplistic, a metallic sheen causing light to bounce off of its cyan surface. A yellow stripe had been painted across its width, framing her browline and lips. Her eyes shone a similar yellow, piercing into Noct's gaze.

Noct shook her head, with the self-control left in her body. "No, not impatient..." Perhaps not the way you think, at least...

Rena propped her shotgun over her shoulder. "We got one more hour, Noct, you'll live."

Noctra sighed. Damn her humanisms.

The pair continued down the lunar trail, the nasty green hues of the Hellmouth giving way to the eroded pallor of the Archer's Line. The route was uncharacteristically clean, with not a single Fallen nor Hive to be seen.  
Noctra scanned the horizon, trying to avoid thinking about her radiant partner. Anything that'd get her mind elsewhere. Suddenly, she'd found it.

Inside one of the Fallen structures, glinting directly into Noct's eyes, was an ether tank. But not one of the discarded ones. This one was full. Noct looked to Rena, whose gaze remained at 12 o'clock, and began to sneak out of formation. It was about five paces between her and the tank, and she wanted first glance.

Five... Noct put one foot away from Rena's latitude.

Four... One in front of the other.

Three... She begins to reach out to the ether tank, watching her steps to make sure her distraction goes undetected.

Two... Almost there...

And one. With a flick of her wrist, Noctra snatched the ether tank. She put one hand on its neck, the other at its rounded bottom. It looked like a pre-Golden-Age canteen, a faded green strip of fabric tied around its middle. It looked like it snapped off at the neck, allowing whatever Fallen it belonged to to absorb the ether inside.

With her rubber fingertips, Noct traced alongside the tank. It was full, alright. Unused. Its pressure was evident underneath the exo's touch.

Noct's mind went back to Rena and her body. As she tried to pull herself back, wires began to cross. Rena + ether... could be fun, she thought to herself.

"Noctra? Noct! Where'd you run off to?" Rena yelled into the darkened building. Noctra had situated herself just at its doorway, hiding just beyond in the shadow.

As the Titan padded into the building, Noctra gripped the ether tank, emerging from the wall slowly, the light dancing off of her cobalt skin and prominent horn.

She toed over to Rena's back, prepping her arm to grasp around her partner. Her other hand raised the ether tank, her lithe body loose yet precise, ready to strike. By the time Rena had the thought to turn around, Noctra wrapped her free arm under Rena's shoulder up to her chest, and the arm with the ether tank raised skyward. She shifted her weight rearward, enough to send the bots tumbling to the dust below.

Rena yelped. "Noctra! What are you doing??"

"You said we had another hour, right Rena?" Noctra replied.

The titan struggled in Noct's grasp. "What is the meaning of this? Have you gone off your rocker again? Do we need to reboo-"

Before Rena could finish her sentence, Noct shoved the ether tank into Rena's mouth, her metal lips tearing holes into the thin surface.

"N-mrrff??" Muffles of confusion came through Rena's throat as Ether forced a path down the other way. Her rubber cheeks puffed out as she fixed her eyes on the tank, Noct's plan becoming increasingly clear.

Noct put her free hand on Rena's stomach, feeling it gurgle as Ether rushed into it, forming into a gas by the time it got there. As soon as the titan's stomach had filled, it began to overfill, her chestplate groaning as her toned abs started to give way to a rounded pot belly.

Noctra bemusedly rubbed Rena's gradually swelling abdomen. Rena's hand clawed at it, unable to escape the smaller girl's vicegrip. She breathed heavily through her nose, instinctually clutching at the ground beneath her, despite being safely in her partner's grasp. "Shh... there there, Rena. I got you," Noctra crooned, giving the titan's visibly bloated belly a gentle stroke from sternum to underbelly. Rena stifled a moan, her muscles beginning to relax at the huntress' gentle touch. The clasp around her armor began to strain as her abdomen inflated, threatening to snap the whole piece wide open. Noctra glanced at the clasp, and with her free hand, unclipped it.

Rena's belly gave a mighty "bomp!" as it rose like a torrent, the bottom part of her chestpiece almost flying right off her body. Her matte rubber abdomen resembled a balloon held back by several other pieces of armor plating, now several times its original size.

Noctra grabbed the thorax plate, pulling it off and discarding it. The hissing from the tank draining into the Titan was now clearly audible through Rena's overstretched rubber hide. Rena pulled her hand off the ground to rest on her ballooned belly, now so large that Noctra was having a difficult time keeping the ether tank secured in Rena's jaws.

"Ths.. s... nt th' tm..." Rena mumbled through a jawful of steel.  
"Why not? The coast is clear, and you said we had an hour left, right?" Noctra dodged the point on purpose, massaging Rena's rock-solid balloon belly, digging her fingertips into what purchase she could find on its nigh-frictionless surface.  
"Wht ff wr'e sptted?" said Rena.  
"I'll deal with it." said Noctra.

Rena groaned. She clutched her rapidly blimping stomach, pulling her legs back to support it from the back. Noctra shifted to Rena's side, the titan's belly having swollen to nearly Noctra's kneeling height.  
Noctra continued to press and rub, eliciting moans from her partner. Up and down that orb of a belly, she ministrated and revelled in every increasing inch. Rena's facial expression shifted to one of arousal and strain, her immensely pressurized hide providing wave after wave of sensory chaos at Noctra's every touch. Little taps from the huntress's fingertips created drum-like tones that resonated throughout the titan, directly into her overstimulated mind.

Soon enough, the tank had emptied, its entire contents stored neatly within Rena's balloon belly. Noctra tossed it aside, and Rena filled her lungs for the first time in the past few minutes. (Not that she needed to, but humanisms.)

"Noctra..." she said.  
"Yes, Rena?" said Noctra.  
"You're the worst." She gave Noctra a sock on the shoulder, and Noctra pretended that it hurt.  
"I'm your worst, though," she said with a chuckle.  
"Yeah... I guess you're right." Rena smiled and looked to the roof of the building.

She began to massage her own stomach, though she was completely unable to reach to its middle. She let in deep breaths as she allowed herself to relax and enjoy her size, unable to find any give in her midnight-black rubber. She pressed into its surface, feeling the ether inside of her press outwards with how pressurized she'd become. Her synapses went wild, unable to process the sheer quantity of pressure in her abdomen. If she didn't know any better, she'd expect to explode at any moment.

She buckled her knees as the bugle in her pants began to grow. She panted as her arousal became harder to hide, her synthcock pressing a cast of itself into her pants.

Noctra definitely noticed, shifting the ministrations of her far hand downwards, stroking that bulge with a fingerpad.

Rena shivered. "Noct..."  
Noctra added her thumb into the mix. "Hey Rena. Think we got time?" she asked, rosewater and honey flowing from the flirty huntress's voice.  
"I think... maybe... huff..." Rena struggled her words out, Noctra's touch causing her synthdick to twitch.  
Noctra deftly unclasped Rena's belt, pulling her pants down slowly. She gave another teasing stroke towards Rena's length as she pulled down her skintight undergarment, that 10-inch rubber cock becoming fully erect within moments.

"Noctra..." Rena moaned, flexing her mod.  
"Yes, Rena?" Noctra said, slowly taking Rena's length in her claws.  
"Nghh! Fuck, Noctra... I..."  
"What is it, Leader?" Noctra's teasing was almost too much for the titan, oily precum dribbling out of the exo's tapered tip.  
"I want you to... ride me," Rena eked out, her own claws threatening to dig into her blimp-tum and pop her.  
"Oh? Is that all?" asked Noctra. "I've not been great at following orders today, so I guess I owe you." She lowered her face to the synthcock in front of her, gently licking the precum off of it, causing Rena to break out in a lustful moan.

Noctra undid her own pants as she stood, allowing them to fall to the floor. Her lithe frame and cobalt plates exposed themselves as she pulled her own underpants down, shrugging them off as well. She then stood over Rena's crotch, pressing her hands into her partner's blimped up belly before positioning her cloaca over Rena's synthcock. She moistened her index finger with her tongue, using the digit to lubricate her eager hole, before descending herself on top of Rena's rubber tool, sliding herself down its length.

Noctra exhaled sharply as Rena's cock slid through into her body, kneeling down to rest her torso on top of her partner's belly. Its matte surface held her up as she removed her chestplate and arms, allowing her bare skin to rub up against Rena. She panted as she grabbed around the titan's bloated sides, and started to lift herself back up.

"Ohhh, Noct... Yeah, just like that." Rena encouraged the huntress, putting her right hand overtop hers. She breathed deep, trying to lift her hips to push her synthcock deeper into Noctra.  
Noctra began to rhythmically push down, her face overcome with lust as she grinded against that massive roboblimp.  
"Fuck... Rena, you're so good," moaned Noctra, bucking her hips as she rode Rena's rubber cock.  
"Ohh, Noct... Noct, I need to cum in you." Rena would have blushed if she could, opting instead to provide whatever thrusting force she could for her partner.  
"Yes, ma'am," Noctra said, picking up her pace, each bob surging right down to the base of Rena's length.  
"Ngggh!! Yes, yes, oh, Gods, yes... Noct, I think I'm... aaahh!!"

Rena spasmed as she dug her fingers into Noctra's hands, ejaculating forcefully into Noctra's womb, slick cumlube coating her passage.

Noctra's ministrations didn't cease, in fact she seemed to ride even harder.

"Noct, I've, I've cum, oh fuck. Noctra!"

Noctra had stopped listening, seeking her own climax from Rena's quivering cock. She moaned at Rena's protests, her stomach rising in her chassis as she approached her own orgasm.

Rena's overstimulated cock twitched furiously, the helpless Titan blimp clawing hands-and-feet at the dust below. "Ahhh! I'm, I'm gonna-- hhaaahhh!!" Rena's musclebound form tensed as she orgasmed a second time into Noctra, the huntress' belly beginning to swell with Rena's cumlube.

"Ohhh, Rena, fuck, I... I need more..." Noctra continued to bounce, motions becoming feral, milking every bit of simulated seed that she could out of her swollen partner.  
"Noct! Ggaahhh!" Once again orgasms rocked Rena's form, her increasingly exhausted chassis shivering under its own weight.

Noct's belly bloated out, now noticeably swollen, her slender middle bulging with seed. The girl's toes curled, her footpaws digging into the dirt, her passage clenching, as she carried herself over the edge.  
"Rena, I... hhhaaaa!!"  
The huntress squeezed into Rena as she came, spitting hot lube from her opening. She soared on the high for what felt like a whole minute, before she collapsed onto Rena's stomach, and then slid herself off of her robocock, laying filled-stomach-side-up beside her.

The pair spent a good five minutes in afterglow, Rena putting her hand on Noctra's head to give it a pet. Noctra smiled, her lower body slick with the pair's fluids.

After the two caught their breath, Noctra piped up, her eyes snapping open.

"...Wait. Rena, how much time do we have?"

Rena almost shuddered to ask her Ghost in her current form. But she didn't need to.  
"Fifteen minutes," replied Rena's Ghost from her backpack.  
"Fuck," cursed Noctra. "I gotta get cleaned up." She stood up and grabbed a canteen of water from her backpack, rinsing herself off.  
"Hey, what am I, chopped Hive?" Rena said, putting up her hand as if to remind Noctra of her existence.  
"I thought I'd just clean you up, get your pants back on, and transmat you to the Tower like that," replied Noctra, turning to look at the Titan.

No response came from the orb of rubber for a few seconds.

"That was a joke."  
Rena snorted, her body vibrating.

Noctra washed her partner off, put her pants back on, and sat on top of Rena. She moved a mechanism in her throat and her stomach began to empty with a hiss, sending the Ether she once contained back into the atmosphere. Once Rena was empty, Noctra brought up her Director and spoke into it. "Hey, transmat for two? Yeah, moon crew. Thanks." She threw Rena's thorax plate at her, put her top back on (it was a bit tight with her pregnant-looking belly, but it fit), summoned her Sparrow, and was gone within seconds.

Rena sighed and shook her head once Noctra was out of sight. "Never a slow day with you, is there?" she said, to herself.

Once dressed, she summoned her Sparrow as well, and gave chase to her beloved huntress.


End file.
